Of Orcs, Goblins, Wargs and Adventures
by Cupcake001
Summary: Katrina Bowden was a normal American girl, who loved the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit series. Her Mother brought her a vintage mirror for her birthday. Katrina, during the time that she has the mirror in her bedroom, views visions of Dragons, Dwarves and Hobbits. Until one day, she falls into the mirror landing in Middle Earth. Join Kate on a journey of love and danger. Fili/OC
1. The Beginnng

_I gulped nervously; staring in to the Goblin King's malicious pea-sized eyes as my death approached. I turned to Fili, gazing in to his gorgeous coloured eyes. It was in this moment that I saw my future; living at Erebor, after we reclaimed it from Smaug, four free and happy children; 2 boys and 2 girls running around the halls of Erebor, squealing and laughing. My vision was broken by my love, as he placed his arm around my waist in comfort. The Goblin King laughed and began to sing, drawing my attention away from Fili. I closed my eyes, unable to watch the bone-breaker being pulled closer. _

I should start at the beginning; my name is Katrina Eleanor Bowden, daughter of Darren and Carolyn Bowden. Heavens knows why my Mother named me Katrina; my reasoning is that the midwife gave her too many drugs when she was in labour with me and it screwed up her brain. Driven by my hatred for my full name, I insisted that, from the age of seven, that everyone called by Kate and that is what I am known as. Only my Mother and Father call me Katrina, to which they state that it is my _**real**_ birth name.

In 2001, when the first Lord of the Rings movie came out in the cinemas, I was too young to go and watch it so I waited until it came out on DVD. So when I watched it, it fuelled my Lord of the Rings obsession.

It all began when my Mother brought me a lovely vintage mirror for my 20th birthday. It was strange because whenever I looked in to it, I saw visions of another world, such as a dragon attacking a village. Every time I looked in the mirror, I gained major headaches and would often feel sick. One morning, I woke up startled, at around 2 am, due to a bright blue light coming out of my mirror. I curiously approached the mirror and I obviously leaned in to far as I toppled in head-first, screaming. _This is like Alice and Wonderland! _I thought, as I fell down and down, gaining speed. I landed on something soft and my vision fell black.


	2. Blunt the Knives and Bend the Forks

Kate woke with a pounding headache. She stood up, dazed and glanced around at her surroundings.

"What?" She mumbled, placing a hand to her temple. She glanced at her location again and suddenly it clicked in her mind. "The Shire." She whispered in awe. Her long brown hair was tied up in a fishtail plait. _This is weird. My hair was down when I was at home. _

Kate jumped as she heard a soft, calm voice speak next to her "Miss, are you ok?"

"What? Oh, Yes, I am, Thank you" She mumbled, turning towards the stranger. He was a short man, most likely a dwarf, who had a long white beard and hair. _He looks_

_like Santa. _This caused Kate to giggle quietly_, _to herself.

"I'm Balin, Miss. What is your name? These are yours, I believe?" He said, holding out a beautiful bow and a set of arrows. Kate took them, in confusion, but knowing that she might need them in the future. "I am Katrina Bowden, But please call me Kate" Balin nodded, "Pleasure, Miss Kate". Balin smiled at her once more and began to walk off, towards Bilbo's green door. "Wait, can I come with you?" Kate asked, wanting to stay in Balin's company. Balin nodded, hesitantly, looking unsure. Kate breathed out in relief. Kate and Balin walked up the round green door chatting exciting to each other.

"So, where are you from?" Balin asked curiously, staring at Kate. "Earth. Tennessee, America to be precise." Kate answered, nervously. Balin looked confused, causing Kate to hastily say "Never mind."

Balin rang the doorbell, which was located on the right of the round door. A frazzled looking Bilbo answered the door, shocked at the visitors that are on his doorstep.

"Balin at your service" The wise white haired dwarf bowed, and then turned to Kate. "This is Katrina, but please call her Kate"

"Good Evening" Bilbo said, looking startled. "Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin questioned. Bilbo looked very confused, causing Kate to giggle at the look on his face. "Late for what?"

Balin, noticing his brother Dwalin, who Kate had just noticed, walked into Bilbo's house. "Evening, Brother"

Dwalin, who had his hand in some sort of jar, placed the object back on the mantelpiece. "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.' He chuckled, strolling over to Balin. "Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin laughed, banging his forehead against Dwalin, causing Bilbo to flinch. "Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo complained quietly, not use to have dwarfs as company. Ignoring Bilbo, The brothers, who had found Bilbo's larder, began to pick at the food. Bilbo, however, continued his speech regardless. "It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Kate, who was looking around Bilbo's house, began to daydream, causing Bilbo's voice to fade out of her hearing. "The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo finished his rant, causing both brothers and Kate to turn their attention back on him. Bilbo coughed at the attention, just as the doorbell rang again. Bilbo sighed in annoyance, stomping towards the door. Bilbo opened the door, with a sound like a whimper. Kate peered around the corner, spotting two young dwarfs, one dark haired and the other blonde.

"Fili" The blonde haired one, who Kate realised as Thorin's nephew, the Crown Prince, Son of Vili and Dis, bowed to Bilbo.

Kili, the dark one, followed his brother's example by introducing himself and bowing.

"At your service" They said together, causing Kate to laugh. Kili's eyes flashed to her, hearing her laugh. "Master Boggins, is this your wife?" The brothers pushed themselves inside as Bilbo replied, with a flustered no. Fili started to unload his weapons on Bilbo, stating that he just had them sharpened.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" Kili asked, while rubbing his shoe, on Bilbo's mother's box. "Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo said, while looking very unusual, holding all of Fili's weapons.

The two brothers approached Kate, wanting to introduce themselves.

"Kili" The dark haired one said bowing and kissing her left hand. Fili pushed his brother aside and kissed her other hand. Kate smiled shyly at Fili, feeling tingles in her right hand. "Miss, what's your name?" Kili, asked politely, staring at Kate curiously.

"I'm Katrina, but please call be Kate" She blushed under the stare of Fili.

"I like Katrina" Fili stated, winking at Kate, causing her to blush even more.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin walked over to the trio, thus ending their conversation. The brothers, along with Dwalin, laughed as they met up with Balin in the Dining room.

Bilbo, who had been staring at the dwarfs, in his house with wonder, became angry at the sound of the doorbell, echoing around the hobbit hole louder than before.

Kate joined the dwarves in the Kitchen, wanting to get to know them better. Kate engaged in a conversation with the Durin Brothers.

A few hours later, when all the food had been thrown, eaten and ravished, the dwarves began to clean up. Ori, who Kate had become very attached to, was asking Bilbo what he should do with his empty plate. Fili, who was walking by, saw this as an opportunity to give Bilbo a heart attack. He grabbed the plate, with a "Give it to me, Ori" and lobbed it at Kili, while winking at Kate again. Kili caught it skilfully, singing _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks, Smash the bottles and burn the corks_. In the kitchen, Bofur, Bifir, Nori and Dori began to join in, whacking the knifes together and stomping their feet. Kate laughed, remembering this part in the movie. Gandalf ducked each time a plate flew past his head, grinning merrily.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll…_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo walked in to his kitchen, only to find all of his cutlery neatly piled up. Kate, standing next to Fili, laughed with the others at the look on Bilbo's face. Suddenly, three loud knocks, silenced everyone as they turned to look at the door.

"He's here" Gandalf whispered, in to the silence.


End file.
